Live For The Chase
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: Before he returns to his vacation, Cupid needs to pay a certain someone a visit. Takes place after 'Stupid Cupid'.


**Live for the Chase**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does (lucky git…). If I did, CupidxJuandissimo would've existed a lot sooner…and would have a lot more scenes…**

**In case it's not obvious, this has CupidxJuandissimo in it. Don't like, don't read.**

**First time ever writing for Fairly Odd Parents.**

**Takes place after 'Stupid Cupid'.**

…

Cupid was _not _having a good day.

Finally, he was allowed a vacation. It'd been a long time since he was allowed a little 'Cupid time'. The occasional layabouts in the backyard on his deckchair, sipping a glass of lemonade, just didn't do it. They were relaxing, sure, but not enough. They were especially nice, however, when Juandissimo would join him and give him a massage.

Speaking of Juandissimo, he was one of the reasons Cupid was having a bad day. It was bad enough that that Turner kid stole his bow and arrows and told that green-haired moron to shoot Trixie Tang with them (seriously? People didn't trust that guy with _safety scissors!_) just so he could finally get that kiss from her. Didn't that kid learn? Love was _Cupid's _job! Little twerp…

Anyway, back to Juandissimo. Cupid wasn't oblivious. He knew that Juandissimo still had feelings for that swirly-haired, shrill-voiced fairy that was married to, probably, the biggest idiot in Fairly World. Of course he knew. Cupid was the _God of Love. _He could _sense _these things. Which is why, before he poofed to Juandissimo's house, he paid Wanda a little visit. The other pink-haired person in Juandissimo's life was on her way back to Timmy's house when Cupid appeared. He'd asked her about Juandissimo - if he'd made any moves on her, if he'd given her any gifts - and she had told him everything. Sang like a canary. After she'd done with her explanation, Wanda had placed her hands on her hips and said, "But, Cupid, why do you care?"

Cupid had opened his mouth, prepared to say that Juandissimo was with _him_ and that they weren't just friends like everyone thought. But he'd just quickly made an excuse that he was the God of Love therefore cared about people's love lives. Wanda had frowned and said, "Well, next Valentine's Day, you can do something about Juandissimo!"

Oh, he didn't have to wait until Valentine's Day to do something about Juandissimo. Cupid quickly set about poofing to Juandissimo's home, still dressed in his Hawaiian shirt. He was going to return to his holiday as soon as he finished talking to Juandissimo. Hey, Gods need holidays too, don't they?

When Cupid poofed into Juandissimo's house, he saw his lover sitting on a wooden chair, picking a string of lights off of himself. Cupid looked above Juandissimo and his usually light blue eyes darkened. Pictures of Wanda were all over the wall. Of course, Cupid had been in Juandissimo's house before but he'd never seen this. Usually, they were too busy enjoying each other's to notice much around them. But there were times - times where Cupid would wander in first and Juandissimo would call for him to stop, then look sheepish as Cupid turned to him; asking what was wrong. Every time that happened, Cupid was sure he could see the familiar glow of a wand behind Juandissimo's back and, as he turned back to the room of which he had begun to enter, he could swear he'd seen the last little wisps of purple smoke around the walls. So _that's _what he had been doing. The nerve of the guy. Poofing away pictures that shouldn't be on the walls anyway. Well, everyone needed a hobby, but obsessing over some fairy woman wasn't the appropriate kind of hobby for someone who was _supposed _to be in a committed relationship. Of course, then again, it was Juandissimo's idea for their relationship to stay in the dark for now. Cupid crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, despite the fact that he was floating in midair. As Juandissimo finally set himself completely free of the lights that Wanda had used to tie him up, he blinked twice when he noticed someone else in the room. He was about to tell them that he was busy at the current moment, then he got a real glimpse at who it was. Juandissimo smiled. "Cupid! Mi amor, what're you doing here? I thought you were on vacation!"

Cupid only frowned as Juandissimo smiled at him. Everything seemed so genuine - the happiness that Cupid had returned early, the love that seemed to be developing in eyes so purple. But Cupid just continued to frown. He knew what Juandissimo had been up to. Cupid wasn't jealous, of course. Gods didn't get jealous, especially not Cupid. Jealousy was just too…negative for him. He was fuelled on a positive emotion like love.

Juandissimo held out his arms, ready for a hug, and floated over to Cupid. However, as he reached the pink-haired God, Cupid extended an arm; palm out. Juandissimo smacked right into Cupid's hand, the God's palm on his forehead, and slowly floated away from his lover; shaking his head softly as if to clear it. Juandissimo stared at Cupid, in bafflement. "Mi amor?" He asked as Cupid crossed his arms once more. "Is something the matter?"

Cupid was honestly insulted. How could Juandissimo not tell something was indeed the matter? Wasn't it obvious? "Actually," Cupid finally spoke. "Something is the matter. On my way over here, I ran into _Wanda,_" He said the 'other woman's' name with distaste. "and she told me what you've been up to."

Juandissimo's smile took a nervous turn. "What ever do you mean, my sweet?"

Cupid's frown deepened. _Oh, come on! _He cleared his throat and pointed behind Juandissimo, at the pictures on the wall. Juandissimo turned and looked at them. His expression became even more panicky. He turned back to his, very angry, lover with a sheepish grin and put his hands behind his back. In his right hand, he held his wand. The golden star began to glow and a heart-shaped box of chocolates appeared in his left hand. Tucking his wand away, Juandissimo brought both hands out from behind his back and held out the box. "…Chocolate for my sweet?"

Cupid's eyes narrowed. _Oh, pur-lease! _Cupid hadn't been gone _that _long. Chocolates only worked on Wanda (despite the fact that Cupid _did _have a love for chocolate as well but, hey, chocolate was practically a part of his holiday! He had an actual _excuse!_). Now, if Juandissimo was holding a cup of coffee or perhaps a plate of flapjacks then - _Gah! No! _No delicious flapjack or cup of java would distract him! _Of course, then again, if the chocolates have caramel in them…_

Juandissimo smiled gently, as though he'd figured something out. "Mi amor, have you been eating caramel again? You should try salad, caramel makes you -"

"It does _not _make me irritable!" Cupid exclaimed, his arms at his sides and his fingers curled into fists (ok, maybe he'd had a little). Juandissimo shrunk back a little. Cupid was a _God! _Of course he shrank back a little, or at least felt intimidated. So he should because Cupid had had enough. His wings fluttered in absolute annoyance and he floated closer to Juandissimo with everything he said, "_Lack _of caramel makes me irritable! _Hate _makes me irritable! _The Anti-Cupid makes me irritable! You _running after that _unattractive, shrill-voiced, haircut-stealing chocoholic makes me irritable!_"

"_Cupid!_" Juandissimo exclaimed when Cupid was so close their noses were almost touching. Cupid stared, ready to listen to any rubbish Juandissimo might have to tell him. _Oh, _Cupid thought, _this better be good…_ It wasn't just this time that had ticked Cupid off. It was all the _other _times. The times when they would be floating down the street or shopping or sitting in a café and be talking and spending time together then - oh, look! That stupid Turner kid and his fairies would turn up and Juandissimo would zoom over without a care in the world; leaving Cupid in the dust. Sometimes, Cupid would go over and say hello, sometimes he would just float there and wait impatiently until Timmy or his fairies noticed him and informed Juandissimo of how irritated he looked and once or twice had Cupid gotten so impatient that he just poofed back to his mansion and ditched Juandissimo. The last one would, of course, lead to a confrontation similar to the one they were currently having. "That flirting is but harmless! You are making a big fuss about _nothing, _amor, really!"

"Oh, I am, am I?" Cupid asked, irritation in every word. His impatient behaviour probably had something to do with how spoiled he was. His parents had spoiled him when he was little (they still did, on occasions), his cherubs spoiled him with the coffee and the praise, Juandissimo spoiled him (…occasionally…) and he spoiled himself.

"Si." Juandissimo said with a smile. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because Cupid held up his wand. The golden star began to glow. Suddenly, a love heart made of pink smoke formed beside the angered God. As the smoke inside the heart disappeared, a clear image of Juandissimo could be seen. It was earlier that day, when he was talking to himself, just before Wanda appeared. His voice could be heard clearly, word-for-word.

"…_but I live for the chase!" _the Juandissimo inside the heart exclaimed.

Juandissimo glanced at Cupid, who now had his arms crossed again. Juandissimo gave Cupid a smile - one that would usually melt the hearts of millions (including Cupid himself…sometimes) - and floated closer to Cupid. He gently took hold of Cupid's wrist and lifted his arm so that the star-tipped end of the wand was facing the love heart. "Si, amor. But you are missing the _big _picture here."

"Oh?" Cupid raised an eyebrow. The image inside was now of Juandissimo running away from Wanda as she chased him. Again, like the last one, it had occurred earlier. Cupid saw Juandissimo's point. Juandissimo was actually running _away _from her. Juandissimo smiled at Cupid, who exclaimed, "Oh, that's only because she grew _obsessive _and wouldn't clean the _jerky _out of her teeth!"

Wow. Wanda really did tell Cupid everything. Huh, go figure. Juandissimo opened his mouth to say something, but Cupid interrupted, "If she _had _cleaned her teeth and acted _normally, you _would've been _all over her!" _Cupid held up his wand as it began to glow. "And what about _this?" _A piece of paper appeared in his hand and he thrust the parchment out. Juandissimo took it and gritted his teeth. His picture, his handwriting - this was the love letter he'd given to Wanda! "What is that?" Cupid asked.

Juandissimo glanced at it, then looked back at Cupid and showed him the picture. "A very sexy picture of me." He flexed, his shirt ripping. Another was poofed back on in a second. Cupid scowled, obviously not in the mood. Juandissimo's eyes widened a fraction. He honestly didn't see why Cupid was making such a fuss. He flirted with Wanda a lot, so Cupid must've been used to it by now. Of course, then again, maybe the amount of flirting was the problem…Oh, pah! "Are you saying you do not trust me?"

"After what I've seen here, I don't think I should."

"Cupid, please, the flirting between Wanda and I is but a game!"

"A game?" Cupid asked, eyebrow raised. "A _game?"_

"Si."

"And what about _this?_" Cupid gestured to themselves. "Is _this _a game too?"

"No, mi amor, of course not!" Juandissimo exclaimed.

"So then why, pray tell, does no one know about '_it'?_"

Juandissimo paused. What could he tell him? "Uhh…these things take time."

"Or are you just embarrassed to be around me?"

That truly made Juandissimo pause and think. He and Cupid had been friends for some time now. Ever since Fairy Idol, probably. He had had no problem going to cafés and things before. They had certainly known each other for a long time (mainly due to Juandissimo begging Cupid for a love arrow to use on Wanda). Only when their relationship took a more…romantic twist did Juandissimo actually feel different. Of course, that didn't mean their outings had ended and it certainly didn't mean he didn't want to spend time with Cupid anymore. Juandissimo looked to Cupid again and saw him scowling, arms crossed. "Why would you think like that so suddenly, Cupid?"

"Because I don't recall you ever writing _me _a love letter."

This time, Juandissimo's right hand opened in surprise and the letter fell to the floor slowly. Oh, for the love of fairies, it was true! Cupid was _his _lover and yet he'd never even…Oh, Dios… "Cupid -"

Cupid held up an index finger. "Save it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my vacation." Cupid said, apparently finally getting that off of his chest. He held up his wand and disappeared in a waft of pink smoke and an ANGRY POOF. The love hearts that would usually float around before he arrived and after he was gone broke in to pieces.

Juandissimo sighed through his nose. He hadn't felt this bad in a long time. Had he really been neglecting Cupid that much? Surely, he couldn't have! They had been _out! _They had had romantic nights _in! _Sometimes they stayed at Cupid's mansion, sometimes they stayed at Juandissimo's house. Whichever one they stayed at, they still had a romantic evening! Suddenly, the pink smoke was back and Cupid appeared. Juandissimo barely had time to blink before Cupid snatched the box of chocolates from him and poofed away again. Hey, mother always told Cupid 'if you ever have a fight with your lover, keep the gifts. Always keep the gifts'.

Juandissimo's brow furrowed, his eyes became half-lidded and he sat back down on the wooden chair, head in his hands. Great, first no Wanda, now no Cupid. He supposed…it was kind of his fault. It was true that he'd never written a love letter or even a sappy poem for Cupid. Cupid was the God of love, for love's sake! He _liked _those sappy displays of affection. Which is why…which is why the fact that their relationship was so secret hurt him so much. Which is why being ignored and neglected upset him, especially because of Juandissimo's constant flirting. Juandissimo sat up as he thought about it. He understood now.

Juandissimo's eyes narrowed in determination. It would be tricky, getting a God to forgive him, but he would do it.

After all, he lived for the chase.

…

**Author's note:**

**Oh, dear sweet Lord this thing is full of fail. I don't even…*Sigh* Oh, well. I liked Cupid's hissy fit in the middle though. **

**Now, let me explain why I write this story (despite how terrible it is): I watched Stupid Cupid for the first time ever today. A lot of people had been saying that the episode was pretty bad, but I disagree. The only thing that got me upset was the fact that Juandissimo hit on Wanda again. Don't get me wrong, I thought he was pretty funny in this episode but for a long while he hadn't been hitting on Wanda and I thought he'd finally gotten over her. Thus, my love for CupidxJuandissimo grew cause I am a diehard CupidxJuandissimo fan. They appeared everywhere together and the caramel scene in Wishology truly got me into the pairing (well, truthfully, seeing a _picture _of that scene got me into it, but that's beside the point). Then he hit on her again! I was actually sitting there muttering, "What? Juandissimo, don't cheat on Cupid!" Plus, Cupid and Juandissimo both appeared in this episode, yet they didn't interact? Oh, the horror. I would've settled for a decent 'Hello'. But, oh, well. Although I was quite glad to see that Juandissimo was actually a little bit hesitant with Wanda, though I suppose that was because she was acting different. **

**I apologize for this fic. I've never written for Fairly Odd Parents before, so, yes, it's pretty bad. Not my best work…**

**Hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless.**


End file.
